Jinsai Order Societies
Each Jinsai society had a specific history and their own practices that made them unique. Their sense of brotherhood (or sisterhood) meant they avoided one another in conflict and would fight others from another society instead. In the past when rival Houses and clans rose against eachother in conflict, societies often held the Antrixian people and other Commonwealth members together, even if their leaders were at odds. That had fallen to the wayside, as the overall culture had come together as one well before the Commonwealth joined the Republic. The tradition still held though as a Society member from one clan was welcomed by his/her comrades from their Society, regardless of the person's standing with House, clan, or planet affiliation. That helped with communication between everyone in times of conflicting interests. The only exception to that was the Shaido Clan, who were scorned by all other Clans and the Societies, being all but cast out and branded Gaishain. Societies The Societies were: *Far Dareis Sai (Daughter of the Blade) *Shae'en M'taal (Stone Dogs) *Aethan Dor (Red Shields) *Seia Doon (Black Eyes) *Far Aldazar Din (Brothers of the Eagle) *Rahien Sorei (Dawn Runners) *Sha'mad Conde (Thunder Walkers) *Hama N'dore (Mountain Dancers) *Sovin Nai (Knife Hands) *Cor Darei (Night Spears) *Tain Shari (True Bloods) *Siea'Sai (Peace Blades) *Mera'din (The Brotherless, described below) *So’Jihn (Of High and Low) Far Dareis Sai – Daughter of the Blade See specific entry:Daughter of the Blade Aethan Dor – Red Shields Role Aethan Dor acted as selected bodyguards to heads of noble Houses and key members of the Landsraad. Red Shields also acted as a sort of upholder of the law within the Commonwealth, in addition to security forces. Shae'en M'taal – Stone Dogs Role Shae'en M'taal were looked at as vanguards in battle, as they chose to focus on brute force and strength to overwhelm an enemy, often charging in to combat with reckless intent. Culture They were considered to be extremely touchy about Ji’en’to, possibly holding to it’s tradition more than any other. They also tended to never turn down a duel or a fight. Personal insult could not be left alone and had to be atoned for, either by unarmed duels or by armed, melee duels in more serious circumstances. Mera’din – The Brotherless History When the word spread about the actions of Dontaine Strykia and the majority of the Shaido clan, many remaining Shaido who had not participated in the revolt against the Commonwealth cast aside their clan affiliation and connection to any Jinsai societies, regardless of their involvement. Some of these individuals came together for protection against prejudice and possible retalliation; they were scorned for abandoning their clans and societies, and began to be referred to as the "Brotherless". Culture Many Mera'din lived out isolated lives, knowing that they could be retaliated against by any remaining Jinsai or even the Empire, who had outlawed the Jinsai and everything relating to them, just like the Jedi. Most found refuge on remote worlds, essentially giving up any loyalty or service to anyone. Most, if not all of the Mera'din, simply faded from existence, forgotten over time. Only two were known to have eventually come out of hiding and isolation, pledging themselves to House Strykia prior to the Second Battle of Antrixies. So'Jihn - Of High and Low The So'Jihn arose from the ashes of the shattered Jinsai Order, under the guidance of the new Jinsai Tribune Council and Lord Graydon Strykia. Until the new Jinsai Order was well established, the So'Jihn came to encompass the Jinsai of the old Order, along with those seeking atonement. Role The So'Jihn would distinguish themselves as Vanguard force, charging into combat for the honor of, not just the High Lord, but for all of the Commonwealth. They came to view all individuals as important, and considered themselves the servants and protectors of those people. Category:Organizations Category:The Jinsai